A specimen transport system is a system that transports a specimen, for example, housed in a specimen rack, and transports the specimen rack housing the specimen obtained from a specimen pre-treatment device or the like to an analysis device for the specimen or the like. A plurality of analysis devices, for example, are connected to the specimen transport system, and the specimen transport system transports the specimen to an analysis device, among the plurality of analysis devices, identified according to the specimen, by suitably controlling, for example, a turn unit or the like which changes a transport path of the specimen (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In general, in a system such as a specimen transport system, a central control unit that controls and manages the overall system is provided. For example, a central control unit formed by a computer or the like controls a plurality of turn units or the like in the specimen transport system according to the specimen or the specimen rack, to transport the specimen or the specimen rack to an analysis device according to the specimen or the specimen rack.